


time to wake up

by wearebalditos



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bandito, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, DEMA (Twenty One Pilots), Gen, neon gravestones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearebalditos/pseuds/wearebalditos
Summary: tyler quiere escapar de dema, pero cada vez que lo intenta pierde la memorialogrará salir antes de que olvide que lo tiene que hacer?





	1. lesfi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler ve cosas

Se dice que la gente pasa la tercera parte de su vida durmiendo, pero nunca especifican cómo. Uno puede presumir que se refiere a la experiencia de reposo que todos conocemos, cierras los ojos, tu cuerpo descansa y a veces hasta sueñas: un típico estado de sueño físico y mental. Aunque también existe otro tipo de sueño. Uno que no se estudia porque nadie quiere hablar de él. 

Los habitantes de DEMA viven en un sueño constante. Esa gente está viva, pero no se sabe si está despierta o dormida: camina, habla y sigue nuestras mismas actividades cotidianas. Lo más fácil sería asumir que están despiertos, pero no tienen consciencia. No pueden pensar por sí mismos, están dormidos mentalmente.

Él también estuvo dormido por mucho tiempo. En ese estado, el tiempo pasa mucho más rápido y todo es más fácil cuando tu líder te da todas las comodidades para seguir durmiendo. O cuando te impide despertar.

Aunque a veces lo más fácil no es la mejor opción, y la gente se da cuenta cuando prueba la más difícil.

 

Tyler siguió la misma rutina desde que tiene memoria. De hecho, no recuerda hace cuánto llegó a ese lugar. Todo era lo más simple y cómodo posible: duerma, trabaje, vaya al templo, repita. Y lo repitió cada día, hasta que la hora de despertar le llegó, irónicamente, justo antes de dormir.

Fue un leve pero innegable destello que sólo llegó a ver de reojo lo que le hizo detener el camino a su propia habitación para dedicarse a seguirlo. Desde que llegó a la ciudad todo rastro de curiosidad por las cosas nuevas se había extinguido en él, pero hace mucho no veía un color tan brillante entre tanto gris y le parecía simplemente irresistible, así que lo siguió por los pasillos, aunque haya sido con más dudas que certezas en su mente. Su mente, que hace tanto tiempo le negaba sentir algo por el hecho de que ya había sentido demasiado, ahora se estaba abriendo ante aquella manifestación tan extraña.

A medida que el pequeño haz de luz se disipaba, Tyler podía escuchar cada vez más clara y fuerte las voces de los obispos. Lo estaban guiando a ellos y él no dudó en seguirlas, sólo le quedaba una cosa que preservar: su vida. Sin embargo, no le preocupaba demasiado. ¿Por quién viviría? Su familia no lo quería, sus amigos lo dejaron solo y toda la gente que él conocía lo marginó. Así, solo y sin avisar a nadie, marchó a DEMA en busca de una nueva vida, pero el lugar simplemente no cumplió con sus expectativas, y antes de darse cuenta se volvió un prisionero de su monotonía y la soledad que tanto miedo le daba abandonar.

Lo primero que capturó su atención al aproximarse a la habitación fue el descenso de temperatura repentino cerca de ella, el joven no podía recordar otro lugar donde se sintiera tanto frío. Toda esta situación había empezado a darle un mal presentimiento, pero no estaba preparado para lo que descubriría ese día.

Al asomar la cabeza, pudo distinguir varias siluetas cubiertas por un manto rojo. Sus rostros, irreconocibles: una capucha los mantenía en una sombra constante y un velo les daba un toque borroso a sus rasgos. Alcanzó a contar ocho o nueve de ellas, no estaba muy seguro del número, pero sí sabía que todos (o casi todos) los obispos se encontraban en esa habitación tan fría y oscura reunidos por algún motivo de gran relevancia, ya que sólo se los veía juntos en ceremonias grandes y fechas importantes.

Todos estaban reunidos en torno a algo que, luego de juntar varias piezas y verter una rara sustancia en el tubo resultante, desprendía la misma luz que…

 _“No puede ser…”_ de su boca se derramó el conjunto de palabras sin previo aviso, arrebatándole el poco aire que le quedaba antes de que pudiera detenerse a reflexionar sobre qué decir, o siquiera qué pensar después de lo que presenció. Entonces, antes de que lo pudieran descubrir, desapareció de la vista.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, buscando la salida de acuerdo a lo que podía recordar de su previo recorrido. Si el salón quedaba en la tercera puerta del lado derecho del pasillo, él correría tres puertas y giraría a la izquierda… ¿Qué vino antes de eso? No lo recordaba, así que simplemente corrió hacia donde le parecía más familiar y, cuando ya no pudo correr, se escondió en el lugar más oscuro que encontró. Allí permaneció por horas, esperando con miedo ser encontrado. Pero nunca pasó.

 

En la familiaridad de nuestra habitación, rodeados de un desorden propio que sólo nosotros conocemos, envueltos por la armonía de una especie de patrón que nosotros establecimos, los pensamientos funcionan mejor. Además, no estar paralizado por el shock y el miedo a ser atrapado espiando una ceremonia secreta de los obispos ayuda a Tyler a pensar un poco más tranquilo. El mecanismo lucha o huida no es muy conveniente si uno quiere ser razonable consigo mismo.

Hace mucho que no sentía emociones tan fuertes. Hace mucho no sentía ni pensaba en absoluto. Pero aquel día fue golpeado con información nueva, y no era de cualquier tipo: esta desafiaba la base de todas sus creencias.

Ni siquiera podía comenzar a asimilarlo. ¿Cómo creer en sus propios ojos por unos segundos cuando todo el mundo le ayudó a creer lo contrario por años? Definitivamente no estaba soñando, pero ¿cómo justificar que el fuego no haya desprendido su característico calor, y en su lugar haya enfriado por completo la habitación?

¿Por qué el ritual era completamente diferente a lo que debería ser? Eso no se parecía nada a lo que la gente, tan segura, contaba: que algo como lo que estaba dentro del tubo no podía ser controlado ni creado por el hombre, que eran partes del espíritu de Dios contenidas en un recipiente, en forma de fuego blanco. Entonces todas las ceremonias que había presenciado…

Su vista se fijó en el tubo que iluminaba y calentaba su cuarto cada noche. Sintió la calidez en su rostro y en sus manos cuando las arrimaba. ¿Cómo podría eso ser falso? Se acercó para observarlo más detenidamente y, después de pensarlo un rato, lo comenzó a desarmar. Las partes que iba sacando le congelaban las manos. Al quitar todas las piezas que lo cubrían, se topó con un pequeño orificio en la pared que soplaba aire caliente, descubriendo que el tubo no era lo que desprendía calor.

Estaba más que claro que esa noche no dormiría. Ni la siguiente. En realidad, no sabía si quería volver a dormir en un mundo donde fue engañado toda su vida, donde lo único que consideraba verdadero y puro termine siendo una mentira. No sabía si quería vivir en un mundo donde no conoce al menos una cosa que sea verdad. Porque el fuego en los tubos no lo era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola, esta es mi primera historia y la estuve trabajando mucho tiempo, la voy a ir actualizando mínimo una o dos veces por semana yyy nada eso ahre, comenten, pregunten y armen sus teorías de las partes que quieran, voy a estar leyendo :)  
> (si quieren discutir sobre la teoría cannon de dema también pueden ahre si)


	2. ormyb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler va a la necrópolis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning/advertencia: este cap tiene pensamientos e ideas de suicidio y un ataque de ansiedad. tengan cuidado, love y'all.

Era demasiado, lo sería para cualquiera.

Dicen que los paseos ayudan a despejar la mente. Al menos ayudan a quienes pueden hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. A veces las ideas son tan tóxicas que ni siquiera el aire del exterior las puede ventilar. Simplemente quedan ahí, en el cerebro, como un peso que se vuelve insoportable para recorrer nuestro camino improvisado.

Si se lee un libro con un lenguaje intrincado y una gran cantidad de páginas que lo vuelven pesado, tarde o temprano terminaremos tropezando con algo y cayendo al piso, porque le estábamos prestando más atención al libro que a nuestro caminar (¡es imposible caminar sin leerlo!) o porque el libro simplemente era muy pesado como para poder llevarlo con nosotros.

 

Tyler llevó su libro al cementerio. No existía rastro de vida en él cuando llegó. Sus pobres pies arrastraban el peso del mundo luego de descubrir un engaño más en aquella realidad llena de mentiras. Sus ojos, vacíos, reflejaban la luz marchita de las tumbas fluorescentes.

Estaban en todos lados, parecían cobrar vida sólo para torturarlo. El mundo se burlaba de él. Donde voltease encontraba esas luces, ese calor falso. Las encontraba a su alrededor, en las tumbas; a lo lejos, en toda la ciudad; y en su misma cabeza. Su cabeza, que ahora daba vueltas y vueltas en busca de algo a lo que aferrarse para lo que se venía.

A medida que su respiración se aceleraba, las luces se iban haciendo más borrosas, al igual que sus pensamientos. DEMA ya no era su hogar, nunca lo fue... ¿Podría alguna vez escapar de esa muerte en vida, o debería permanecer allí como castigo por intentar salirse de su realidad? ¿Cómo escaparía del mundo del silencio? ¿Sería posible siquiera escapar con vida? No parecía una alternativa. El pecho se le hundía, como queriéndose tragar el mundo para intentar conseguir un poco más de aire.  No quería quedarse, pero tampoco quería morir. No podía morir justo cuando acababa de despertar.

Lágrimas se deslizaban sobre su pálido rostro. Lo invadían las dudas, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: las personas representadas en esas tumbas tempranas lo hicieron. Ellos escaparon de esa vida, de las mentiras, de las dudas... Hasta comenzaban a verse como una opción. Tenía ganas de gritar, la angustia era demasiada.

  _“Tyler”._ Escuchó su nombre, pero no había nadie cerca que pudiera haberlo dicho.  _“Tyler”_. Parecía venir del suelo, como si las mismas sepulturas lo estuviesen llamando. Primero era una voz, después fueron dos, y antes de darse cuenta ya no las podía contar. Se metían en su cabeza, lo aturdían, lo mareaban con ideas incompletas. Eran voces espectrales, desgastadas y apagadas. Parecían venir de debajo de la tierra. El aire le congelaba los huesos.

 _“Escápate de DEMA con nosotros, esta es la única salida y lo sabes”._ Tenían razón. Su pecho volvía a hundirse, sus pensamientos se lo comían vivo y se sentía más pesado que nunca. Necesitaba escapar. Las tumbas de neón estaban llamándolo, reclamaban su alma, sus huesos. Lo querían a él.

La necrópolis era un lugar donde se glorificaba a los difuntos. Pero a ese lugar no iba cualquiera: sólo aquellos que acabaran con sus propias vidas lograrían tal reconocimiento. Eran los héroes del pueblo por tomar la decisión de pasar la eternidad en las Torres del Silencio. Los nombres escritos en las lápidas eran conocidos y celebrados por todos. Entonces llegó la idea.

_“Todos sabrían mi nombre…_

_¿Qué tal si… si yo también…?”_

Un buitre volando directamente hacia él fue lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de que todo se volviera negro.  _Estaba acabado._

Sorprendentemente para él, despertó. Sentía la frescura de la tierra en las palmas de sus manos, pero no congelaba, sino que lo refrescaba. Estaba tirado para atrás, como los cadáveres de los mártires que arrojaban durante el día.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Al abrirlos, encontró al buitre a su costado.  _“Las tumbas de neón llaman a mis huesos…”_ El ave lo observaba con curiosidad y una pizca de confusión al no entender lo que le decía. No mostraba interés en comérselo como hacían con los otros cuerpos.

Él no era sólo un cuerpo. Todavía había algo dentro de él, todavía respiraba y su corazón seguía marcando el mismo ritmo de cada día. Levantó la vista y pudo ver las tumbas dadas vuelta.  _“Pero no los conseguirán”._

 

Si se piensa un poco más, cualquier mentira se desmantela, cualquier verdad se descubre. La gente olvida que DEMA no es un mundo, sino una ciudad. Una entre tantas otras en el planeta, un lugar entre tantos otros, existiendo en un Universo donde todo es infinito. En todos se puede entrar, así como de todos se puede salir. Sin embargo, cuando esta ciudad se vuelve el mundo de sus habitantes, éstos no desean salir porque saben que no pueden. Así que escapan de sus vidas, porque es la única forma que conocen. Porque ya no pueden pensar.

Tyler quería salir, pero quería hacerlo vivo.  A partir de esa noche tendría una nueva verdad por la que vivir: había un mundo allá afuera, y él haría lo posible para llegar allí.


End file.
